Cinta Bertahan
by uchihyuu nagisa
Summary: Apakah aku harus tetap percaya padamu?/Apakah aku harus menyerah tentangmu?/SasuHina Days Love 2013


**Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Pairing : Hinata Hyuuga x Sasuke Uchiha **

**Rate : T**

**Warning : Full Hinata PoV's, AU, OOC, typo dan lain sebagainya**

**Di dedikasikan untuk **SasuHina Days Love (SHDL 2013)

"1000 Reason for loving SasuHina"

**Happy reading, **_**minna-san**_

Hidupmu, hidupku berbeda. Kita mengambil jalan yang berlainan tapi dipertemukan di satu pemberhentian yang sama yaitu altar pernikahan.

"Aku bersedia," Ucapku dengan semangat. Aku tidak pernah merasakan perasaan sebahagia ini.

.

.

.

.

Kita dipertemukan dibangku SMA. Kau yang penuh pesona dan kharisma. Aku yang pemalu dan terbata. Saling berinteraksi dan menghasilkan suatu respon yang kita namakan itu cinta.

Pesonamu yang terlau besar berhasil menarikku dari dunia yang aku buat sendiri. Kau memberikanku kepingan puzzle yang harus aku isi dan menghasilkan sebuah konklusi yaitu aku mencintaimu dan kau juga mencintaiku.

"Aku mencintaimu." Hanya kata itu yang terucap tapi berhasil membuatku melayang. Aku hanya sanggup menganggukkan kepalaku. Aku tak berani menatapmu. Aku merasa sangat malu dan bahagia disaat yang bersamaan.

.

.

Aku mengira hubungan itu adalah suatu ilusi yang dihadiahkan oleh tuhan untuk hidupku yang sunyi. Tapi itu nyata. Tidak bisa aku lihat tapi dapat aku rasakan. Banyak yang menghina dan menhujatku karena bisa mendapatkan laki-laki sesempurna dirimu. Saat itu yang kau lakukan adalah menggenggam tanganku menyalurkan kehangatan dan rasa aman. Mulutmu diam tapi hatimu membisikkan kata-kata penenang untuk diriku.

"Gadis jelek, tak tahu diri, kamu tak pantas untuk Sasuke- _sama."_

"Gadis _kuper. _Bagi-bagi _dong_ resep agar cowok ganteng jatuh hati pada kita."

"Aku cantik, pintar dan kaya. Kenapa gadis jelek ini yang disukai Sasuke-_sama!_"

"Gadis buruk rupa."

"Gadis tak tahu diri. _Nggak nyadar _kamu itu bagaikan langit dan bumi dengan Sasuke- _sama._ _Nggak _pantas tahu."

Banyak kata-kata hinaan yang aku terima. Aku menyadari kita berdua memang berbeda. Dunia kita berlainan. Tapi apakah aku salah karena jatuh hati padamu. Bukankah cinta tak bisa dipaksakan. Cinta datang dan pergi tanpa kita sadari terlebih dahulu.

Aku menangis sejadi-jadinya di atap sekolah. Tiba-tiba perasaan hangat dan menenangkan itu datang. Kau berdiri disampingku menggenggam tanganku erat. Aku tahu kau bukan laki-laki yang romantis. Tapi tindakanmu itu berhasil menguraikan segala kegundahan yang aku rasakan.

"Aku juga sangat mencintamu, Sasuke-_kun". _

"Hn" Hanya gumaman tak jelas yang aku terima. Tapi aku tahu kau juga mencintaiku. Aku akan bertahan. Benar... aku akan mempertahankan hatiku untukmu.

.

.

Semenjak genggaman tanganmu hadir dalam hidupku, hari-hari yang biasa aku lalui terasa berbeda dan menyenangkan. Kau menunjukkan dunia yang belum pernah aku jamah. Itu menyenangkan dan mendebarkan. Langit terasa dekat untuk aku raih. Badai sudah berlalu digantikan pelangi yang penuh warna dan mengagumkan.

"Hinata, kamu adalah milikku dan akan selalu begitu," bisikmu ditelingaku. Aku terharu sekaligus tersanjung mendengar kata-kata itu terucap dari bibirmu. Kau membuatku merasa dibutuhkan dan berarti. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan hidupku tanpa dirimu.

.

.

Saat genggaman tangamu terlepas. Hari -hari yang aku jalani terasa cepat berlalu. Terasa tak berarti. Saat itu aku menyadari pentingnya arti dirimu untukku. Kau memintaku untuk menunggu dirimu. Aku menyanggupi hal itu. Tapi aku meragukan hatimu apakah bisa bertahan untukku. Sedangkan kita terpisahkan jarak dan waktu.

"Hinata, percayalah padaku". Hanya satu kalimat itu yang kau sampaikan kepadaku sebelum kau pergi.

Satu kalimat itu bagaikan mantra yang menyelimuti diriku. Menenangkan hatiku yang kalut. Menyejukkan emosi yang labil. Aku akan menunggumu. Selalu.

.

.

Empat musim semi berlalu. Aku masih bertahan. Bertahan dengan perasaan ini, perasaan yang dianggap sebagian orang adalah perasaan putu asa. Bertahan dari keraguan. Bertahan dari kegundahan. Aku tulikan pendengaranku. Aku yakin kamu akan datang. Aku biarkan mereka beropini yang jelek mengenai hubungan kita. Mereka hanya penonton, sedangkan kita adalah pemain drama sebenarnya di kisah percintaan ini. Kita yang menjalani. Kita yang merasakan.

"Hinata, suara siapa itu?"

"Suara temanku, aku bersama temanku sekarang. Aku sedang makan malam dengan dia. Tempatnya bagus dan romantis Sasuke-_kun_. Sasuke-_kun _teleponnya aku matikan dulu. _Jaa_." Aku segera memutuskan sambungan telepon dari Sasuke. Aku merasa tidak sopan menjawab telepon sedangkan temanku menungguku untuk makan malam bersama.

.

.

Semenjak pembicaraan itu. Kamu tidak pernah menghubungiku lagi. Bahkan kotak_ email_ku sepi dari pesanmu. Kamu tidak pernah seperti ini. Aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu. Aku takut mimpi buruk yang pernah aku alami menjadi nyata. Membayangkannya saja mampu membuat tubuhku beku.

Apa yang terjadi padamu?

Apa kau marah padaku?

Apa kau sudah menemukan penggantiku?

Apa kau selingkuh?

Berbagai pikiran buruk mendatangi kepalaku. Sasuke-_kun, _mungkinkah ini pertanda hubungan kita sudah mencapai batas akhirnya.

Apakah aku harus tetap bertahan denganmu?

Apakah aku harus meninggalkanmu?

Apakah aku harus tetap percaya padamu?

Apakah aku harus menyerah tentangmu?

.

.

.

.

Masih pantaskah aku bertahan?

.

.

.

.

Semua orang yang berada di ruangan megah itu. Tak henti-hentinya berdecak kagum dengan dekorasi ruangan yang sangat menakjubkan. Ruangan itu bernuansa ungu. Langit-langitnya dihiasi dengan lampu-lampu hias yang mewah. Lantai dansa yang luas, Bunga lavender hampir menghiasi semua ruangan. Tanpa diucapakan semua tamu tahu untuk siapa semua ini.

Ditengah lantai dansa terlihat pasangan yang berdansa dengan mesra. Sang indigo terlihat kikuk berdansa berbanding terbalik dengan sang raven yang berdansa dengan penuh percaya diri dan tak henti-hentinya memberikan seringaian seksi yang mampu melelehkan semua wanita yang berada diruangan itu. Dasar Sasuke sok pamer, semua orang juga tahu kalau dia sudah menjadi isterimu. Kalian pasti penasaran siapa aku? Kalau tidak penasaran tidak berefek juga _sih _untukku.

.

.

.

Aku adalah orang yang membuat Sasuke yang arogan itu menurunkan gengsinya untuk melamar Hinata. Aku adalah orang yang paling kesal dengan hubungan mereka. Menurutku hubungan mereka berjalan lambat, selambat siput yang berjalan.

"Sasuke-_kun, _Hinata-_chan_ selingkuh_ tuh. _Aku yakin sebentar lagi Hinata-_chan _minta putus. Susul dia ke Jepang sebelum terlambat," Ucapku memprovokasi laki-laki _sok _kegantengan ini.

"Aku percaya dengan Hinata," Ucap Sasuke ragu.

"Hinata-_chan _pernah cerita padaku tentang laki-laki yang ditelepon tadi, laki-laki itu sering memberikan Hinata-_chan_ hadiah, laki-laki itu juga sering mengajak Hinata-_chan _jalan-jalan maupun makan malam. Kalau aku jadi Hinata-_chan, _aku akan memilih laki-laki itu daripada laki-laki posesif seperti dirimu."

Sebelum aku melanjutkan ceritaku. Sasuke sudah pergi dengan tergesa-gesa. Dasar laki-laki posesif. Kalian pasti tidak tahu Sasuke lah yang membuat seluruh perempuan di Konoha International High School memusuhi Hinata. Dia juga mengancam para siswa laki-laki untuk tidak mendekati Hinata. Dia sengaja membuat Hinata menderita agar mendapatkan hati gadis itu. Kalian pasti berpikir Sasuke itu gila, aku juga berpikir begitu. Tapi syukurlah akhirnya mereka bersama.

"Kerja yang bagus, Gaara-_kun"._

_._

_._

_._

Struggle your love to find your true love

_**Owari**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**A/N :: **

Akhirnya selesai juga… fic ini. Berakhir dengan ga-je. Aku ketar-ketir bikin fic ini. Aku sempat pesimis cerita ini tidak selesai sesuai dengan waktu yang telah ditentukan. Tapi syukurlah akhirnya selesai juga. Membuat cerita yang happy ending susah banget. Apa menurut kalian ini happy ending? Apapun jawabannya semoga kalian suka. Semoga juga kalian bisa menemukan alasanku mencintai pair ini dari fic ini. Dan aku harap SHL bersatu padu dan berpikiran dingin dalam menghadapi sesuatu. Aku mencintai kalian semua. ^^

Happy SasuHina Days Love (SHDL)

.

**25 Oktober 2013**

_**Salam hangat**_

**U.N.**


End file.
